Valerian Hope
by spartan585
Summary: Valeria is under siege and it is up to Celesta to find a way to save her world before it is too late. Chapter 4 update; Celesta and her guards make their escape.
1. Prologue

The land of Fire has always been tumultuous. A vast land filled inhabited by diverse clans and warring states, their fragile unity served only by memories of an ancient royal bloodline that had united the land and the whole of Valera in a distant past . Only if the last remaining heir to the throne was to return and claim the legendary crystal of Fire would there be a lasting hope for peace. But if he or she dies without ever reclaiming their birthright, the power of the Fire Crystal would gradually cease to sustain the land. Its continued existence thus remains as a beacon of hope for a bright future. Until then, the crystal would be protected under the council of Elders. The direct stewardship of the artefact itself lies in the hand of one of a member of the distinguished family of elven mages from House Undoloth.

Celesta Undoloth.

Me.

But I cannot do it alone. The realm of Valeria is being beleaguered with threats from within and without. Whether they are all connected or coincidental I cannot tell. What I know is that these threats are manifesting themselves in a manner that eludes even the keenest of our sentinels and mages. The forces of darkness are on the move. Some of them have been sighted even here in the land of Fire. Who or what is directing these fiends has so far chosen to remain unknown. People are becoming increasingly frightened. Curfews are being enforced, little ones are hardly seen without a guardian and travelling after dark is now a rare occurrence. If nothing decisive is done, we shall all live in perpetual fear until it finally comes to claim all of us.

Valeria needs a hero. And soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been waiting for a Castle Age fan fic site to open for awhile...just bursting with ideas right now. dun worry abt the shortness of this chapter. it is but a prologue of things to come. and things r coming quite soon:)<strong>


	2. Troubled Thoughts

The dreams occured again. Just like they do every night for the last few weeks. At first, they were unclear; fragments of blurred images of figures, lights and shadows. But they gradually got clearer and clearer, like a cloth unwounding from my eyes. Its transluscence ever fading. Yet, I got no respite even as these dreams got more vivid; they showed images. Terrible images of death and destruction. I saw fires engulfing villages and towns. Innocent people were seen being stalked and butchered by bloodthirsty orcs while dragons flew overhead, spewing flames and lighting Valeria in a spectacular inferno.

And the screams. I could not block them even if I tried. What is happening? Are these mere nightmares or visions? Deep down I knew the answer. The powers imbued to me by the crystal of Fire did not give me the luxury of a frivolous dream and despite such power, I am filled with worry and fear. Nonetheless, I stubbornly clung to hope that maybe, just maybe, I am mistaken.

"Celesta, are you in here?"

Elena's concerned voice woke me from my meditation. Opening my eyes, I turned my gaze towards the entrance of the temple's meditation chamber and saw my close friend and confidante since my arrival at the temple of Fire as its crystal's guardian.

"Yes I am, Elena," I replied as I stood up and began to adjust my clothes. Grabbing my focus staff nicknamed 'Celesta's Devotion' by my peers, I approached my friend. Elena Graveheart is the High Wizard of the temple of Fire. Her skill in the arcane arts has earned her renown. It could have been even higher if most people chose to overlook her petite frame and striking features. In spite of her reputation I have found her a charming and kind woman who would not hesitate to lend a listening ear or a helping hand to anyone, even strangers.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting your meditation, Celesta. I know how important it must be for you now with all the dreams you've been having..."

I dismissed the apology with a wave and a friendly smile and noted with small satisfaction at seeing Elena's posture visibly relaxed at the gesture.

"So how is my favourite Fire Crystal Guardian this morning?" asked Elena with a wide smile. Her grey eyes twinkling merrily.

I pondered on my reply. But not before rolling my eyes at her dry sense of humour. Elena had the uncanny ability to discern someone's mood just by observing them. That made lying to her a very a bad idea. Besides, she already knew about my dreams which I revealed after much prodding. Elena's patented inquisition is very effective and she did not even need to use any magic.

I hope.

"The same as yesterday morning and the morning before, I'm afraid," I replied with as much nonchalance as possible. Just because she is emotionally observant does not mean I could not stop trying. It was like a little game the both of us played and the frown that formed on Elena's face confirmed my subsequent defeat.

"Celesta, you need to share this with someone. Even if it's not with me. This couldn't be healthy to you. It wouldn't do for a crystal guardian to be distracted from her duties by visions."

"Dreams, Elena. Not visions. Dreams," I corrected her.

Elena let out an annoyed sigh before speaking again.

"What about your sisters? Sylvanas is in a better position to help you being a guardian herself..."

Elena paused upon seeing my downcast face when I heard Sylvanas's name. No word had been heard from the land of Mist for almost two  
>seasons. The last had been a hastily written letter consisting more like formalities to an acquaintance rather than to her own sister and fellow Crystal Guardian. What little she divulged was mention of dark days and sleepless nights. In addition, her tone sounded distressingly weary. It was as if she was fighting an immense battle in her head as she was writing the letter to me. I hope my two letters to her have been received in good health. Inside, I am not too sure.<p>

The lands of Earth, Mist and Water are rumoured to be in a more precarious state than us. Arielle has just sent me a message from Earth. She sends her love and wishes but I fear that her young age is making her too eager to prove her mettle. Being the youngest of a revered family and having two elder siblings holding important posts would surely be an impetus to follow in their footsteps. It did not help that from her correspondence, Arielle frequently complained of how the elders frequently compared her to Sylvanas and I. I just hope that she does not decide to do something too foolish and impulsive.

"Why don't you go visit her, Celesta?" asked Elena gently. "It would probably mean a lot to her if you did."

"I would, Elena, if I could" I murmmured. "But I have to stay here where the crystal would function best. Times are becoming uncertain and my duty to Valeria overrules a sister's concern over her siblings. Besides if not for these silly dreams, I would be able to concentrate better at finding out what's troubling Valeria."

Elena snorted.

"Really now? Well then, if they aren't prophetic then I suppose this bit of news would come as a shock to you," she said.

"What is it?"

Elena took a moment before answering my question.

"As you know, the orcs have been raiding our borders for quite awhile and these incursions have increased steadily these few weeks." I nodded in affirmation. "Somehow these raiding bands have united into a cohesive force, as cohesive as orcs as can be, and have actually launched an actual invasion of the land of Fire last night."

At this, Elena paused for a slight moment to read my expression.

"Leon Ironhart is currently coordinating Fire's defences and he has sent a guard of warriors to protect you and the crystal. They're on their way here as we speak."

So it was true. It tried so hard not to believe it but in the end I was deluding myself. I felt my shoulders slump as if the entire orc army were marching on them. Gripping my staff tighter with my fingers, I rested my weight wearily as I walked slowly out of the meditation chamber to the balcony overlooking the vast plains of Anduin. The view was breathtaking in the light of the late morning sun. I shuddered at the thought of such beauty destroyed at the hands of these...

My eyes widened at a sight I could scarcely believe even with my keen elven sight.

"Elena, what is that?" I whispered as I pointed a finger at a black blob moving ever closer towards the temple. Moments later, a defeaning horn blew followed by fiery missiles hurled towards us...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2! read and review please:)<strong>


	3. First of Many

"Get down!" shouted Elena as she raised her right arm to cast a spell. At the same time, she used her other hand to push me down onto the floor. The oil-coated boulders were almost reaching the tower where we were when a protective shield materialised to block their path. Round after round impacted the magical barrier protecting us, at times the force of the impacts shaking the very foundations of the tower itself. Yet Elena held firm. No mere orc catapault is going to get pass her defences. She turned towards me, her face stern and serious.

"Celesta, get the crystal of Fire out of here while you still can. As long as it remains in good hands, our people have a future."

I shook my head vehemently.

"What about you?"

"I will hold them off. Escape from the temple through the secret passageways. It will lead you to an area that is safe enough distance to plan your next move. Whatever happens, Celesta, keep the crystal safe."

I was torn and conflicted. There was no way i could leave my dear friend all alone to ward of those orcs. Elena seemed to understand my dilemma. Her grey eyes which had turn steely in her determination softened as they met mine.

"Please, Celesta," she implored. "Don't let my sacrifice be in vain. Save yourself, now. I beg you."

Just at that moment, the sound of armoured boots thundered up the stairs leading to the balcony. Leon Ironhart's warriors had finally arrived but their state was none the worse for wear; all of them were in a state of battle fatigue, an uncomfortable proportion were sporting improvised bandages and makeshift splints. One warrior had a torniquet around his abdomen which he habitually adjusted causing drops of blood to drip onto the floor. Strangely, the warrior did not react much to the wound besides an occasional wince.

One of the warriors stepped forward towards us. His armour was slightly different than the rest signifying his rank.

"I am Dragan. Captain of the guard sent by Lord Ironhart to protect the crystal of Fire and its guardian. Are both of them still here?"

"I'm Celesta Undoloth. I'm the crystal guardian and I have it with me."

Giving a curt nod, Dragan gave a quick signal and his warriors formed a protective ring around me.

"Wait!" I turned around towards my dear friend. Surely she could come along...

"We do not have the manpower to protect both you and the crystal and Lady Elena at the same time, Milady as you can see from the state of my men. I am sorry but we must make haste. The orcs are numerous and they will be here at any moment," interjected Dragan.

Although his words sounded cold and professional, I could still see the slight softening of his sharp features as he apologised for his limitations. I felt tempted to capitalise on that moment of compassion but I slowly began to realise the magnitude of the situation; already, the temple guards could be heard engaging advance units of the orc army. Each one of those guards were sworn to deny these orcs their prize; me and the treasure I carry.

"Celesta, there is no time. Leave this place. Now!" shouted Elena. Her face was scrunched up in concentration as she struggled to maintain the magical barrier protecting us from the orcish missiles being hurled at us. I knew in my heart that there was no question that I would probably never see dear Elena again. Maybe that was what which was making my legs remaining glued to the floor. Elena was just about to scream at me again when the latest salvo of flaming boulders finally overwhelmed her magical barrier. The warriors and I watched in horror as my friend and mentor was flung a good distance from the force of the impact only to crash back into one of the temple's stone pillars.

"Elena! No!"

Somehow I finally regained control of my motor functions and without further delay, I raced towards my friend despite Dragan's pleas to call me back. With tears in my eyes, I cradled her limp body in my arms. The impact against the pillar had been so great that her neck had been broken. She died instantly. Her eyes were still open and I saw grey orbs which were once full of life and mirth are now glazed and dulled. Sobbing, I gently closed them and would have stayed with her corpse if not for the hand that placed itself onto my shoulder.

"Lady Undoloth, we all grief Lady Graveheart's passing but let not her sacrifice be in vain. She gave her life for yours and for all of us. Please, we need to get you and the crystal of Fire somwhere safe," consoled Dragan. Somehow, the Orc bombardment seemed to have ceased for the moment as if granting me a slight reprieve from my sorrow. Sniffling, I laid Elena's body onto the floor. I knew that there was no way to carry her along for a proper burial. The ruins of this temple would be her tomb. For now at least.

Getting back up to my feet, I nodded at Dragan. My eyes were still red and my voice was shaking terribly.

"Let's go, Captain."

* * *

><p>Chapter 3! It's been a while but I hope i can be a bit more frequent with my updates:) until then.<p> 


	4. Escape

We raced down the winding steps of the temple's secret escape route with a grim focus. Still, I could not help but be distracted by a consuming guilt; Elena was dead because of me. If only I had not hesitated, maybe she could have avoided a much stronger shield to protect herself or maybe flee in another part of the temple and away from the rampaging army coming our way. A part of me screamed in denial. Elena. She had been more than my friend. She was the only one among the cloistered order of the Temple of Fire who ever made any attempt to extend a hand in friendship. She had helped me regain a semblance of a normal life. A life I could only dream about. A life where the yoke of responsibility that came with being part of the Crystal Guardian is nonexistent.

All my life, I was trained and schooled in the ways of the mage and the lore of classical magic. Being a progeny of House Undoloth brought with it a life of unquestioning service to Valeria. As such, once Sylvana and I were deemed capable enough, we were whisked away from our parents and placed under the tutelage of the elder mages. Arielle was too young at that time and at times when my mind turned a bit more melancholy, I thanked the Gods for sparing my beloved youngest sister mine and Sylvana's fate. But now, I am not so sure. Dark times are imminent and I have no idea if the elven lands of Mist would be spared the coming onslaught and the crystal of Air nestled in the great Tower safe from orcish hands.

"Contact! On guard!"

Captain Dragan's bellow, jolted me out of my reverie. The sound of unsheathing swords and war cries terrified me more than I imagined. With my staff clutched tightly in my hands, I craned my neck beyond to look around the cordon of men aroud me. There they were; vestiges of ferocity and barbarism with their broad-bladed swords and scimitars, the orcish host barred the way out of the temple. An orc captain, a hulking mess of green hide and scarring tattoos pushed his way forward. A smug grin adorning his repulsive features and exposing yellowed canines which left little doubt of an orc's reputation for hygiene.

"Ehehehe...end-da da loine, ya gitz. Me and me boyz will be tyke-ing da pwettie loidy and da crystal now," growled the orc warrior in a positively smug tone. He had reason to be; his 'boyz' outnumbered us by almost three to one and they looked fresh and free from battle; at least as fresh as I think an orc can be. The standoff continued in an increasingly tense atmosphere. The glares directed between the two sides were positively explosive. One that could explode at any moment on a hair trigger.

"If you want her, orc, come and get her," spoke Dragan in a show of calm defiance, the captain of the guards altered his defensive posture and stood straight with his shield and sword raised in a taunting gesture. His men followed suit and soon jeers and insults were hurled at the orcish rabble before them.

I had no idea on how to react to this turn of events. Blushing uncontrollably upon hearing a particular guard's colourful description of an orc's mother's sexual preferences, I wondered if the stress of battle had finally taken an effect on the good captain and his men. Even now he was brazen enough to turn his back on the enemy to spur his men on. Looking at me, he gave me a conspiritorial wink and gestured discreetly towards the orcs. As I looked towards them, I realised that we had a chance after all; orcs are warlike in nature and their ingrained aggressiveness are matched only by their notoriously short tempers. Although they might appear intimidating to the average warrior, against battle hardened ones like Captain Dragan and his guards, a berzerking orc is but a mind without a purpose. As such, their effectiveness as a unit plummets drastically. All it took was a little push.

Imagine what a shove can do.

"Come on, orc. Frankly I'm a little disappointed. All bark and no bite. I guess your little '_Waaagh' _has turned out to be nothing more than a little meow!"

Snarling in an almost bestial the orc leader was livid with rage. He had reason to be anxious since an orc hierarchy is determined by how assertive one should be. And right now, said orc was not looking too assertive at the moment. Such a position was very dangerous for an orc as anyone standing behind him at the moment may decide to stab him in the back and claim dominance over the rest. Furthermore, I have heard rumours that orcs are known to be cannibalistic.

"Well, uh, dat's becuz you'ze all weak like dem catz...," bellowed the orc leader hesitatingly in a last ditch attempt to gain the intellectual upper hand. Of course, the good captain was going to take full advantage of his foe's inadequacies.

"Oh, that's a good one, Greenskin," mocked Dragan. "Perhaps I'll give you a moment or two and maybe you might come up with a better comeback!"

I had to admit that jab was mercilessly humourous and the fact was not lost on any of us belligerents. I even spotted a few of the 'boyz' chuckling before being silenced by blows to their heads by their leader.

"Enuff talk!" roared the incensed creature. "We'z gettin' dat crystal an' da loidy an' we'z gettin' dem now! Sic'em boyz!"

With a collective roar, the orcs surge forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4! The story is heading towards more action now as Celesta makes her escape from the temple. Can Dragan and his guards protect her and come out on top? It remains to be seen in the next chapter. More characters coming up. Until next time!<strong>

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. I apologise if my updates are not as frequent as would have liked but as you all can see I am trying to be consistent. Please don't stop reviewing as they are really uplifting and helpful. Any questions feel free to PM me and I'll answer as well as I can:)**


End file.
